


Safe & Sound

by pixelatedgalaxygamerrr



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Crying, Dom/sub, Hugging, Multi, Pain, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Safewords, What do you guys think?, can be a reader-insert if you want to think of it that way, dom!Mark, idk about smut, im such an awkward bean, neko!jack, nekowolf!original female character, rating will change in later chapters, sub!jack, will add tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelatedgalaxygamerrr/pseuds/pixelatedgalaxygamerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll protect you with our whole lives, J."</p>
<p>"Promise?"</p>
<p>"We promise."<br/>But how do you protect her when her abuser is her brother's girlfriend?  And her brother, is oblivious to his girlfriend's abuse to his own sister?</p>
<p>(sorry i suck at summaries xP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO MY FIRST EVER FIC ON AO3 WOOOOHOOOOO
> 
> *ahem*
> 
> anyway, i will not have a schedule to stick to, sorry. get writer's block frequently, so it may take a while to update this. sorry in advance ;-;  
> i will put warnings at the beginnings of each chapter.  
> hopefully this is good???? idk, tell me in the comments how to improve! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated, thank you.
> 
> enjoy! & happy reading!
> 
> warnings: cursing, slight abuse, slight blood

My ears flattened against my head at the mean comment. I growled low in my throat threateningly, when suddenly, the door to my room burst open. I snapped my head over to where my door was, eyes narrowing. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I found it was only Felix.

“J, what made you growl?” he asked, coming closer. I furrowed my eyebrows and bared my teeth at him, signaling to him not to come closer.  
“J, I’m not gonna hurt you. I want to COMFORT you.” I shook my head, my ears flattening even more against my head. I sniffed the air, picking up two weird scents.

“Who’s here?” I growled, my jaw tightening.

“Just Mark and Jack. I want you to meet them. Jack’s just as abnormal as you are.”

My eyes widened at his words, gasping. His eyes widened at his words also. He backed up against the nearest wall, holding his hands out in front of him. I snarled and threw myself at him, trying to attack him.

“You don’t FUCKING call me ABNORMAL!” I barked, my teeth getting sharper. My ears flattened against my head again, my tail swishing back and forth. I brought my hand forward and slashed him on the cheek, blood welling up at the cuts.

“J! I’m sorry!” he screamed, tears forming in his eyes.

My eyes widened and I backed up, falling on my bed. I couldn’t believe what I just did.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I whimpered, mostly to myself. I curled up into a ball in the middle of all of my fluffy pillows as tears streamed down my face.

*MAGICAL POWERS OF TIME SKIP*

“Why the fuck would you hurt him?!” Marzia yelled, pulling on my ears to make me face her. I let out a cry as I looked at her with glassy, tear-stained eyes.

“Well? I’m waiting!” She pulled on my ears again.

“I-I don’t k-know,” I whimpered, attempting to curl into a ball.

“Well, you don’t hurt my fucking boyfriend without getting hurt back!” She brought her hand down on my cheek, digging her nails in for a second, then pulling away.  
Tears sprung into my eyes as rains upon rains of blows came crashing down, ascending on my face and body. Until I finally had enough.

“FOXY!” I screamed. “FOXY FOXY FOXY!”

I was getting ready for another blow when I heard a scream. I opened my eyes wearily and saw Mark pulling Marzia away and out of the room. He shut the door behind him and walked toward me. I whimpered and scooted away, deeper into the furry abyss of pillows and stuffed animals.

“Hey, hey now, I’m not gonna hurt you,” he soothed, but I wasn’t buying it. I scooted even further away from him and hid my face in my extra long and fluffy tail.  
“Jack, you try,” he sighed, stepping away.

I felt hands on my back and I jumped, scooting away from whatever was touching me. My eyes were wide as I whined, moving farther away.

“J,” Jack said with a firmness that caught my attention. I snapped my head up to meet his ocean-blue gaze, staring deep into my sea of colour. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I want to comfort you and make sure you are okay. I promise I won’t lay a finger on you as long as you talk to me.”

My eyes started to water and I closed them, looking away. A gentle hand wrapped around my chin and pulled me back to face Jack. His arms wrapped around my middle and pulled me into his lap, my head in his chest. I buried my face deeper into his chest, my soft ears touching his chin. He hugged me back, setting his chin on top of my head.

“Where did she hit you?” he asked softly, as to not disturb the tender moment going on between wolf and cat.

I pushed back on to his arms and he let go of me, looking at me sweetly. I brought my hand up to both of my cheeks, which were red and puffy- not from crying, but from her blows. I then trailed my hand in the air, gesturing to the rest of my body. Jack’s eyes widened as he rushed forward and tackled me into a hug.

“Did she hit you in any inappropriate places?” a deep voice asked. I felt the bed tip at one corner and I knew that he had sat down there.

Jack glared at Mark, about to say something, before I interrupted him. “Y-Yes.” My voice was a soft whisper, but Jack was able to hear it, his eyes widening. He looked at Mark and then back at me, tackling me into another hug. I then heard a gravelly, deep irish accent in my ear.

“Does Marzia abuse you?”

That question set me off. I pushed away from Jack and scrambled away from both of them, hiding in my stuffed animals. Jack looked at my sorrowfully, glancing down to my tail, which was in between my legs.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” he sighed, sitting on his knees. My eyes filled up with tears, but I wiped them away quickly, hoping that they hadn’t noticed.

“J, come here,” Jack whispered. I shook my head frantically, afraid at what they were going to do. Jack shook his head and stared at me with tear-filled eyes.

“I was in the same situation you’re in right now,” he murmured, looking at the bed sheets beneath him. He then looked up at me. “And I’m determined to get you out of this hell-hole.”

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 943
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! i will try to update as frequently as possible, but no promises!
> 
> also, i take requests! comment down below your request, or go onto my page for my other social medias!
> 
> happy reading!  
>  ** _~pixel_**


End file.
